


The Trip of a Lifetime

by bigmetalkitties16 (Nancyrose44401)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, klance, ok its shallura wedding but klance if the makes sense, shallura - Freeform, trying to make this cute for you guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nancyrose44401/pseuds/bigmetalkitties16
Summary: Lance invites Keith to be his plus one to a wedding in Hawaii for Shiro and Allura.





	The Trip of a Lifetime

    "Dude! You gotta meet me ASAP! Okay, okay I've got something to tell you and obviously I'm excited."

    "I'm right in the middle of studying for my final this Friday. Can't you just spit it out now?"

    "No because you're gonna be so happy when I tell you!"

    "Okay then? well ill meet up with you Fri-"

    "Great! See you in 20 minutes at  Sweeties and don't worry ill pay!"

Lance quickly hung up the phone already in Sweeties coffee shop. The cute little shop was a usual spot for the two. Usually coming in to get a cup of coffee together and to study for their classes on the free wifi in the very back booth that was always open. Sitting down, Lance fumbled with the card he had tucked into his back pocket. Staring blankly out the window, he realizes that 15 minuites has already passed and just as he promised, he bought himself and Keith a drink. Keith always drinks a green tea and Lance sets his mug down at the table while he waits for his specialty caramel coffee with two creams and sugars.

As soon as he hits the chair a faint bell is heard at the front of the small room. The door swings open to let in a man in a bright red coat with black shoulder length hair dashed with snowflakes quickly melting in the air of the heated shop. Kicking his shoes at the mat to make sure the snow doesn't drag in too far, his head turns to the side to see his friend already in the booth with his green tea waiting for him. Lance jumped halfway out of his chair, one hand pushing on the table and the other one waving as to signal him over, smiling wildly at the sight of him.  A slightly toothy smile flashed across Keith's face because Lance always seemed to be so excited about everything even if it seemed to be nothing to him. That was one of his best traits: he always saw the beauty in everything.

     "Okay. So, what was so important that you had to tell me right now? This better be good lance its three days away from finals, you should really be studying too."

     "Yeah yeah I know but this is way more important!"  Lance reached into his pocket to bring out a formally printed wedding invitation.  "You are invited to the wedding of Shiro and Allura! Blah blah...Oh! You are allowed to bring a plus one as long as you RSVP before February 23rd!"

     "So you're going to their wedding?"

     "No silly! Don't you get it? WE are going to their wedding!"

Keith's widened eyes looked into his tea.

     "Annnnnnd it's in Hawaii!"

Keith choked on his tea a little and instantly shot a look up into Lances eyes that instantly screamed panic and excitement.

     "Wait! So are you asking me to be your plus one?" 

Lance was practically squeaking his voice was so high from the excitement of telling him the news. 

    "Uh-huh! I know you've never been on a trip before so I thought you would wanna come! This means you're gonna need a suit my friend!"

A silence fell over the two of them. Both smiling wildly at the idea of this trip since the most Keith has ever traveled was across state to go to college here. Lance with his sleeves of his sweater covering his fingers sipped his coffee looking out the window with the snow lightly falling over the silent street outside.

     "Yes."

 Lance looked back over to Keith's huge smile looking back at him.

    "Yes of course ill go on this trip with you! I'm so excited!"

Lance jumped out of his seat and gave Keith a hug from across the booth.

And with a jump he was on his way to go call in to say that he was bringing a plus one to formal wedding!

     


End file.
